Nothing is Ever True
by X Rider
Summary: Sequel to Better Then a Dream. Max and Angel are out to cut the head of Itex while Fang, Gazzy, and his new group kill Itex's buildings were they find them. Nudge and Iggy are searching for both groups. But will it be too late to save one?
1. Chapter 1

**HHHHEEEELLLLLLLLOOOO! Long time no see. Ok this is the sequel to Better than a Dream. So enjoy and I am open to ideas.**

Max prov:

Our plan was simple. Take out the head and all should go back to normal. Right? Well maybe our problem is where the hell in Germany is it?

Angel and I were flying around looking for a town so we could find a map. For some reason it is harder than you think. First off we were not smart people and didn't take a map from the airport. No I just wanted to get the hell out. Now I regret it. I mean we are flying around Germany without a clue of where to go.

_Well Max next time you should prepare better._

Well hello Mr. Yoda and no I am fine thank you very much.

_Sure seems like it._

Are you just going to sit there and annoy me or are you actually going to help.  
><em>I feel like you need to figure this out on your own.<em>

Well then thanks for the bother.

_You welcome I am here all the time._

I noticed.

"Hey can we stop for food?" Angel asked.

"Why not? I have some money so no desert rats,"

"That's gross Max!"

"Hey don't knock it till you try it,"

"Well I think I will settle with that McDonalds," Angel said pointing downward.

When did we hit a town?

"McDonalds it is," I said heading down for a landing.

Now to find out where the bloody hell we are, get food, and kick around some whitecoat butt.

Fang Prov:

So our search for Max has been fruitless. Even the blog was no help. So me and the Gasman have started a pattern. Search for a Itex building using public and Itex's resources one day maybe a day for preparing and flying followed by kicking some whitecoat butt. We had covered the whole United States and we are now in Brazil. Nice huh. There was an Itex building in the city of Macapa in a bank. Itex had put a facility in a bank. For us that was a first.

Currently Gazzy and I were sipping on some odd soda that these guys served. Hey at least it was something. Gazzy seemed distracted by the straw for some odd reason that I am not going to question while I checked my blog for the possibility of a Max spotting and more information on this bank that will be blown up by tomorrow.

"Hey we brought more food,"

I looked up to see Carly and Devon with their hands full of food. We found Devon in Canada in one of the labs we blew up. Devon was 18 with dark blond hair and brown eyes. He was about 6"2 and was indeed a bird kid. So was Carly who is only 10. She has brown hair and blue eyes and stood about 5"4 who we found in Mexico. We have released all the experiments but only the fellow bird kids have joined in our destruction path and search for Max.

"Mmmmm," oh great Spanish food for the Gasman cannot be good.

"Why did we buy Hispanic food?" Devon asked Carly who just shrugged.

Great Gazzy is going to be a giant ticking gas bomb when we destroy that building. I just hope I am not the one with him.

Iggy Prov:

So after our lovely reunion Nudge and I were on the search for Fang, Gazzy, Angel, and Max. our first goal was to find Fang and Gazzy. Should be easy right? No we have went all over America with no luck what so ever. I mean seriously! So currently Nudge and I are camping out somewhere in Venezuela. If these guys are not in South America I just might kill myself.

"Hey Ig,"

"Yeah?"

"How are we going to get Max to forgive Fang?"

"I am still trying to figure that out. Do you have any ideas?"

"Nope not at all,"

If you all have yet to notice then let it be known Nudge doesn't talk all the time now! Just in the day and when she wants me to shut her up with a kiss. Yes we are together I guess as much as you can get being to bird kids on the hunt.

But hey we are working on it I guess you can say. And hey in my opinion not bad for a blind bird kid.

**REVIEWS?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am back again! So I know it has only been some hours not even 24 but I want reviews. I like them they make me smile after a long day of work which reminds me that a horse I was walking reared up and almost got my arm. Oh well on with the story.**

Max prov:

Who ever came up with the 50 piece mcnuggets at McDonalds is our savior. After stuffing ourselves with the nuggets, fries, cokes, and shakes we walked over to a little mini mart thing. We look around but know map. I really am not in the mood to deal with people but if I must.

"Excuse me sir. Do you happen to have a map?"

The old man just stared at me.

"Mape?"

Nothing.

A guy about my age came up from behind the old man and spoke something to him and the old man went to the back.

"Sorry he only speaks German. How can I help you?"

"I need a map,"

He looked under the counter and pulled out a map and opened it up for us.

"We are here," he said pointing to a small town not far from a city that I couldn't really say. I mean I am half Mexican not German.

I looked around the map.

"Where would you say is the best place to hide a top secret building?"

"Well as in open places I can't think of any,"

"What about buildings?"

"Well there is a castle in Mesen, Belgium. But if you want something closer then there is an old Germany hospital and military complex in Beelitz, Germany which is just outside Berlin. If you are looking for creepy then that is the place I would go to."

"Are any of these open to the public?"

"No too dangerous but people still go. Photographers, teens on dares, people for secret meetings. But people are known to die or disappear if they go to the complex. Some believe that some old German mythical creature lives there and kills any who cross his path,"

I couldn't help but smile.

"Well Angel I thing we found out where our friends are hiding,"

"What do you mean?" the man asked.

"Well we came with a bunch of friends and our stupid guys went looking for the most haunted place they can find and I guess that is where they took out for. Thanks for the help," I said winking at the guy who visibly gulped.

"Any time,"

I could barely contain my laughter as I walked out the door.

"Your mean Max," Angel said laughing.

"Oh and why is that?"

"You were driving that poor guy crazy. He was about to jump up and down for your number,"

"Well sucks for him because I don't have one,"

Angel laughed and grabbed my hand as we walked out of the little town to somewhere were we can take off.

Next stop Beelitz!

Fang prov:

When breaking into your number one enemy's place it is smart not to let them know where you are. If so well then expect a fight.

"Where is the light!"

"Carly destroyed it!

"Sorry I had to save my ass from a whitecoat with a shot!"

"Stop. Fighting!"

They all turned to me.

"Look for papers,"

Everyone starts shuffling around looking through stuff.

"Hey just take everything I hear some more coming,"

"So this was just an office no experiments?"

"Yes looks like it held locations. We got everything we need. Gazzy."

Gazzy smiled and pointed us out the window were we all opened our wings and shot out of. Within the seconds we took the whole place blew.

"What the heck did you use Gazzy?" Carly asked looking below her with amusment.

"Pay back,"

Carly laughed as we headed to the cave we had slept in.

We laid out all the papers and started searching.

"It has locations for all the buildings and experiments," Devon muttered.

I grabbed a marker and started crossing off everywhere we had been.

I saw Devon eyeing the experiments list.

"Anyone up for visiting Peru?"

"Why?"

"There is a lab there and by the looks of it has a lot of experiments," he said

I glanced at my paper to see where in Peru.

"Next stop Cusco,"

Iggy prov:

Remember when I said Nudge stopped talking for a bit. Well I lied.

"How do you think it is even possible? I mean I have never seen a pink ninja. I wonder if unicorns are pink. Did you ever notice that there are no real pink foods? I mean you think that there would be. But no. do you think God had something against the color pink? I mean wait what is that?"

I looked down where she pointed then remembered that I was blind but I could forget the smell of fire. I took a bigger breath of it getting slightly closer.

"Gazzy," I said smiling.

"They are close Nudge. Now we just gotta find them,"

We angled ourselves so we could get out of that town. They wouldn't stick around after this. But they had to be close. So close.

**REVIEWS?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey off work today. Oh and I went to see Harry Potter and let me tell you premiers are awesome unless you have tryouts the next day. Anyway made the volleyball team again this year after a lot of pure bad luck. On with the story. **

Max prov:

I'm on my way to Beelitz

to destroy an old home

to overthrow the prelate

so we no longer have to rome

waves can crash

blood be shed

for we will lash

out for the dead

death can come for me

as long as I am free

so let it be

for others to see

I will die

For those who care

I will die

But that's not so rare

Fang prov:

Flying to Cusco was easy. But then again so has everything else we have done so far except for our search for Max. God why can't she just at least give me a sign that she is ok?

"Hey do you think we can stop for the night, grab some food, and sleep in a bed for once?"

I turned to Carly. I felt bad her yet at the same time I wasn't. she use to be one of those rich girls. She was born with wings like us but she lived in a castle like thing. She was treated like a princess but had no one to play with. She wasn't use to everyone else or this moving around. Itex came to take her back from her "home" when she was 7. 7 years of being pampered is hard to imagine after going through everything that we have just in the past week.

"I don't see why not. We have money. There are suppose to be more experiments. If we get more of us. We rest for the day,"

Everyone cheered.

I almost rolled my eyes. We coasted down to the outside of Cusco to start to head into the city. Max. I missed her. I wish I could at least hold her one more time or even just hear her voice. As sappy as it sounds. But hey I am getting desperate.

Carly prov:

A bed. I haven't gotten to sleep in a bed since Itex took me to their lab. A bed. Oh thank you. I get to be normal for at least a few hours. I didn't mind going around and destroying buildings. It was really great fun but I just miss normality. As weird as it is. I stretched my dark brown wings out. I always loved how they were speckled blue. I saw Devon doing the same on the bed across from me. His honey colored wings would get darker toward the tips of his wings. Gazzy was flipping through the channels and Fang was taking a shower. I had gotten use to this family and to be honest I hope we don't break up. Gazzy told Devon and I what happened. I remember asking Gazzy if Fang had always been quiet. Gazzy laughed.

"Yep that is Fang for you. He only has gotten quieter now that Max is gone."

"Don't you miss them?"

I remember the way Gazzy's face darkened.

"Of course. Iggy was my pyro buddy, Nudge was a very talkative friend, Max became like a mother I never had, and Angel, Angel is my sister. I miss them more than anything you all can think of missing,"

That was the last and only time I ever asked Gazzy about his family again. I wasn't going to bother Fang about it. he loved Max and I feared it would just bring him more pain if I asked him even though I was dying to know.

"FANG GET OUT HERE NOW!" Gazzy screamed jumping up and down turning up the volume on the T.V.

Fang rushed out with a towel around his waist still wet.

"I didn't know who she was. If I knew I wouldn't have told her," a guy on the T.V. said franticly.

"If anyone has any information on where these 2 dangerous criminals are please give us notice."

They showed a picture of 2 girls. One was about Fang's age. She had chocolate colored eyes and wavy brown hair with blond and auburn streaks. She was dirty wearing a black hoodie and a pair of dirty torn dark blue jeans. She was holding the hand of a girl who look a lot like Gazzy. She had curly blond hair with bright blue eyes. She was wearing the same thing as the older girl but a pink hoodie. Once again these two are dangerous and were last spotted in Berlin, Germany. Please call 8796554320 if you have any information on them."

Gazzy turned to Fang bright eyed and with the biggest smile on his face.

"We found them Fang,"

"Wait everyone quiet down," Devon said turning up the volume again.

"There are 4 of them and they have last been seen traveling out south out of Brazil. Here are their photographs,"

The screen flashed us a picture of Fang wearing his black hoodie and black jeans. Devon in his blue hoodie and jeans. Gazzy in his brown hoodie and jeans. Then me in my green hoodie and jeans.

"Please call 8793322627 for any information. Lastly there is another group of 2 who have been traveling to south Brazil as well. They don't seem to have any connections with the first but they are dangerous as well. And here are their photographs.

The screen flashed a dark skinned girl with a wild mane of dark brown hair and beautiful brown eyes wearing a pink hoodie and jeans. She looked like a supermodel. Next was a guy with strawberry blond like hair and clouded blue eyes. He was wearing a slightly dirty white hoodie and jeans. They seemed to be eating somewhere.

"Please call 8794555678 for any information,"

Fang shut off the T.V. and turned to us.

"We need to start heading back where we came from in order to run into the group behind us. Then we travel to Germany to find the others and finish taking down Itex,"

Wow that was a lot.

"No we can't," we all turned to Devon.

"What do you mean no?" Fang's voiced got dangerous all of a sudden.

"We need to burn the lab here and get the experiments out. We have to!"

"Why!"

"Because my sister is in there!"

Iggy prov:

I heard Nudge gasp every time we heard the news people showed the pictures. We were standing in the streets next to a place the sold T.V.s and were showing the local/global news.

"They showed us and the others didn't they," I asked.

"Yes. Yes they did,"

"Well Fang and the others are in the motel across the street. Do you wish to join them?" I asked.

Nudge grabbed my hand and dragged me across the street.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am back from a long party weekend. I am currently watching Pair of Kings. It is so strange. Haha it is so stupid. The things I do when I am bored. Oh well here we go.**

Carly prov:

Everyone in the room froze and stared at Devon.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to just blurt it out. I am just dealing with all this. Let's just pack and leave," Devon muttered and stood but Fang put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"No. we are going to get your sister."

Devon looked surprise and opened his mouth to say something but Gazzy shut him up.

"Family is family. We all know how hard it is to be separated. Trust us. We will get your sister first thing in the morning. For now let's sleep,"

The door banged open there was a squeal and a dark shape leap onto Fang and Gazzy.

Crap we are under attack.

Nudge prov:

I leapt at the guys hugging and squealing when suddenly I was rudely hit by a shoe.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"Wait Carly we are fine! It's just Iggy and Nudge!"

The girl who tossed the shoe at me.

"Hi I'm Nudge. I don't know who you are or what you are doing with Fang and Gazzy but it was very rude of you to throw that shoe at me. I mean even if I was under attack I wouldn't through a shoe it is just weird because then you only have one shoe and you have to go on walking all weird and all that. Oh who is this as well? He is cute. Wait you better not be Fang's new girlfriend. Max might kill you. But you seem a bit young for Fang. Of course Fang did cheat on Max. Max and Angel are ok for now. I saw them on the news. We were right across the street from you all. You guys are like impossible to find just to let you know. So are we going to go or not because if we don't watch it Max and Angel will be caught or worse so we need to hurry up and for the love of fate Fang put on a shirt and pants will ya! A towel is not going to do the job!"

Devon prov:

Everyone sat there in a stunned silence. Who knew one little person could talk so much.

"Yeah that is what I have been living with,"

We all turned to see a tall white guy leaning in the door way. Iggy.

"Hey I'm not that bad. Guys really am I that bad because I don't think I'm maudfbafiobvfn-"

"Thanks Ig," Fang said nodding in his direction though Iggy didn't seem to see it.

"We can't leave quiet yet. We have to save Devon's sister first, after we find max and Angel," Gazzy said from his spot near the T.V.

All was still for a bit. Awkward but comfortable. Is that even possible? Well I guess it is because I am experiencing it. I felt a rush of adrenaline with the sudden thought of seeing my sister again. Sara we are coming to get you. I promise.

Fang prov:

I didn't like the fact that we had to set back time into finding Max ticked me off a lot. At least Iggy and Nudge found us. At least they are safe. Please hang in there Max please wait for me.

**REVIEWS?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry guys. Got into a bit of a problem. But it's partly fixed so I can do this again *spins head in a creepy circle* on with live **

Devon prov:

I woke up the next morning before everyone else. I could stand waiting. Sara, my baby sister, was just a few hours away of being free. We had always dreamed of it and now it was happening. They separated us for one reason or another and baited me for years. Now we would be together again. I could barely sense Fang as he came and stood next to me.

"How much do you miss her?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Too much," he mumbled.

"Why didn't you chase after her right away?"

"Max is different. You can't chase her too soon. She will just run farther. Just like now."

We sat there quietly just looking out the window. Everything just seemed so strange almost to quiet. I think fang sensed it to because he seemed uneasy as well.

"We better get this over with who knows what is going to happen today," he muttered and went to wake the rest up.

We are coming Sara just hang on a bit longer.

Angel prov:

"FLY ANGEL FLY!" Max shouted.

I flew as fast as my little white wings let me. Barely sneaking out of the grasps of the strange creatures.

_Find them Angel. Find them and run. Far far away. Don't worry about me. GO!_

I pushed myself harder barely seeing Max struggling in the dead minded creatures' grasp through my blurred vision.

I will safe you Max. I promise.

Devon prov:

"GET OUT! GET OUT NOW!" normally quiet Fang shouted through sirens, smoke, and screeching.

I held Sara who had passed out due to smoke. Some other bird kids followed us as we raced out flapping out right as the building blew up. Iggy and Gazzy crackled high fiving eachother in mid air.

We followed Fang with us and the new kids. I checked and it looked like we gained three new ones plus Sara. Two seemed like twins. Both had caramel colored hair though one boy had green eyes while the other had blue. They seemed about fifteen. Their wings were both caramel colored with green or blue spread throughout. The other was a girl about nineteen with straight red hair and green eyes. Her wings were the same dark red as her hair.

I looked down at Sara. Her honey colored hair was messy. Behind her closed eyelids held those crazy gray eyes. Her soft honey like wings were closed to her back. She looked mildly peaceful. Or maybe it was my imagination.

Fang began the decent and we all followed. We landed next to a vacation house it looked like. It was empty. Fang, Gazzy, Iggy, and Nudge quickly scouted it out while Carly was helping one of the twins who looked like he had been hurt in the escape. Carly had some freaky healing powers. The other guys gave us a sign that it is was okay to come in.

I got Sara down on the couch in the living room as the others quickly went through the kitchen. After we were full the new birds introduced themselves to us and us them. The girl's name was Star, the twin with blue eyes was Cole, the one with green eyes was Jace.

We decided to crash for the night in the many bedrooms in the house. I slept on the floor next to Sara. Knowing she was here made a night's sleep so much better.

**REVIEWS?**


	6. Chapter 6

**With Volleyball officially over I can now update!**

Max prov:

I was trapped in some strange room in the military complex chained to the stupid wall. My wrist and ankles are raw and tender to the touch. My muscles ached for being in the same position for too long. They didn't bring me enough food or water so I was weakening faster then I should be. But I wouldn't give up. Something drove me to keep trying. It has been several days now Angel should be somewhere on her way to the states to find Fang and the others. Fang. Fang. Fang.

Fang prov:

Something didn't feel right in my bones. It hasn't felt right since we saved the others for the lab. We had rested a few days before heading to Germany. There was too many of us to sneak onto a plane so we loaded up on calories and are now shooting over the ocean. Which is highly boring. Every once in a while something like a fish would come up out of the water before flopping back down into the dark blue ocean which waves were shaking around slightly. A storm was coming.

"Let's hurry," I called out to everyone.

We were flying closer to the water than normal due to the creepy storm clouds. We weren't that far away but far enough that if we didn't hurry we would be toasted birds.

"What's that?" the twins Cole and Jace asked pointing out to in front of us.

A small speck of basically nothing was barely hanging above the water. Was it a dead fish? Or a very lost bird? I sped up farther ahead of the group. What was it? Getting closer I noticed it was moving towards us as well barely skimming the water.

_H-help help_

I felt my eyes widen as I shot off to help Angel.

Max prov:

"Well well well. Look what the cat dragged in."

Crap.

REVIEWS?


	7. Chapter 7

**Kill me I know I deserve to be tortured in all ways possible then killed. But please let's not.**

Fang prov:

I was carrying Angel as fast as I could with the others behind me. We were able to feed her a bit but even we didn't have a lot on us at the moment. Land wasn't far but the storm was gaining fast. My wings were straining due to the extra weight of Angel.

"Fang the storm!"

I turned my head to look at Nudge and then the sky. It was dark that was for sure. Thunder rippled across the sky and lightning danced in between the clouds. I sped up pushing myself harder than ever. The beach was in sight.

"HURRY!"

We basically crashed landed onto the beach. We lay there for a second panting trying to find our legs. We had to force ourselves up because the thunder grew closer. We took off from the beach without a clue where we were. We looked around before finding a small out of the way motel. We rushed inside forcing the door closed. The guy in the front looked at us confused slightly.

"Tourist?"

We nodded catching our breath. Angel who couldn't stand was still in my arms.

"How many rooms?"

"Two," I said gaining a hold of myself

He gave me the cards and I paid. We herded ourselves to the rooms. They were right next to each other and small, but for the moment we crashed in one room. We were able to feed Angel and ourselves food and began to stabilize our bodies.

"Okay Angel what happened?"

"We found the headquarters, but they were searching for us using everything they could think of. They found us as we were leaving one town and chased us for a good while before Max risked it to stop and fight. We were doing great till they cheated and started using guns. She told me to fly and get help. I wasn't shot but I think Max was. I know she got caught after I left. She kept fighting and I have a feeling she is at headquarters and is in a lot of trouble."

"We move out in the morning," I said, "But first we need sleep."

The girls began to head to their room and the guys shared beds. I was to sleep on the couch.

_Hey Fang_

_ Yes Angel_

_ Max missed you a lot. She knows you messed up and forgives you. She just didn't know how to handle it._

_ Thanks Angel_

I am coming for you Max.

Max prov:

"No," I said taking another hit

"TELL ME!"

"NO!"

Jeb hit me again.

"It is not my fault you lost three of you experiments."

"Oh you haven't heard? They have expanded. Nudge is alive and they found six more. By the sounds of it one has taken a likening to Fang."

I felt myself grow lighter. Nudge was alive. After all I thought she was alive. Plus more bird kids. Everything would be alright. Even if I fail they would carry on. Suddenly I felt myself just relax. Something I haven't in a long time. Due to the little amount of food and water I received lately, relaxing seemed to have been the worst thing I could have done. My vision began to get foggy and soon all went black.

Star prov:

I woke up first in the girls' room. We were spread everywhere. Nudge getting a bed to herself due to sleeping issues, Angel had curled up on the foot of Sara and I's bed. Carly stretched on the couch. Our bags scattered around the room. I tried to see if I could hear anything from the boys' room. I heard snores from the twins, shuffling from Devon and Fang, and nothing to clue me in on Iggy.

I still wasn't sure to think about this group. Yes Fang, Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy, Angel, and Max are most famous for their escapes it was Devon and Carly who I wondered about. Along with Max because I have never met her. That though is not my fault. I heard Fang talking to Devon.

"So you got the plan?"

"I don't like it Fang."

"It is only if all else fails. You just have to promise me that you will do it for me or else we are all dead."

There was a pause before Devon sighed.

"Deal."

**REVIEWS?**


End file.
